1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a kit comprising feminine hygiene products and a carrying case for the same.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
A variety of hygiene articles for coping with the onset of menses has been made available to the public. Women must frequently carry these articles while engaging in the day's activities. Proper storage and concealment of these articles is an ongoing problem, given the range of options available to women. These options generally include stowage in a purse, or carrying the articles separately, as in a bag.
Neither option is truly satisfactory. The separate bag is unwieldy at best, and may be prone to inadvertent opening, and discharging of contents. Carrying the articles in a purse may cause damage to the articles, and furthermore risks exposure of these articles to onlookers when a woman removes an unrelated article from the purse. These articles are a source of embarrassment to many people, and consequently, it is desirable to conceal the articles.
Additionally, a woman may be obliged to select a particular hygiene article from a variety thereof. As the article will most likely become soiled and require disposal, additional articles for enabling disposal is also desirable.
A need has been recognized for developing a suitable kit comprising a satisfactory carrier and appropriate hygiene materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,620, issued to William A. Barabino on Sep. 10, 1991, recognizes the problem, and sets forth a kit having a carrying case designed to be both presentable and unobtrusive. The case differs from that of the present invention.
Personal carrying cases having internal straps for retaining articles within the case are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,722,507, issued to Leopold G. Stanley on Jul. 30, 1929, and 2,804,969, issued to Harry E. Barnett on Sep. 3, 1957. The internal retaining straps are not resilient.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,531, issued to Felipe A. Nieves on Nov. 16, 1993, and 5,249,674, issued to Eric J. Lepie on Oct. 5, 1993, disclose portable hygiene kits. In both examples, both the case and contents of the kit differ from those of the present invention.
The kits listed above are both highly specific in their contents, or may be prone to depart from the original purpose. The kit of Nieves contains certain specified items which may not satisfy the needs of a particular situation. Also, the kit contents are revealed for all to see. The kit of Barabino includes general purpose items, and thus fails to segregate hygiene articles from objects having other purposes and which are frequently retrieved for use.
A carrying case for personal items is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,673 issued to David R. Adams on Jun. 4, 1991. The items are secured in pockets, rather in the manner of the present invention.
Personal carrying cases are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,218,666, issued to William Tamoschat on Oct. 22, 1940, and 2,717,620, issued to Emil K. Renz on Sep. 13, 1955. No retaining straps are disclosed.
A suction cup device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,369, issued to Eugene Fujawa on Jul. 1, 1975. This device is representative of devices which could be employed for the purposes of the present invention, although with modification as well as in combination with a case.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.